


A Little TLC

by thecookiemomma



Series: You, Me, and TLC [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge 8, Gibbs_DiNozzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hurts his back.  Gibbs gives him a little bit of TLC.  It leads to more TLC for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> So, @pauleyp (Pauley Perette of NCIS) tweeted about how she had a sore back and two of her coworkers were good at back rubs. The folks at the LJ community [Gibbs_Dinozzo](http://gibbs-dinozzo.livejournal.com/) issued a [challenge](http://gibbs-dinozzo.livejournal.com/871833.html) to write a Tibbs story about it. So, I did. Here's my contribution for "Challenge 8". Enjoy!

Jethro came into the room, armed with a tube of squishy stuff, a hot pad and a bottle of over-the-counter pain pills, at least as far as Tony could see. He was seated on the couch, zoned, in pain. It had been a stupid move, running across the field like that, but it was the only way to catch the bastard who'd shot at them.

– Flashback –

 _Ping! The sound of a bullet passing over his head was enough to make him drop. He groaned, falling prone immediately, the bullet narrowly avoiding his head._

 _“Some days, it does not pay to be the tallest member of the team.” He groused quietly to the probies beside him._

 _“Aw, Tony, are you upset that you are so tall? I thought you enjoyed being the Big Boy on Campus.” Ziva needled him._

 _“Big MAN on campus, Zee-vah, and that's not the point. I like being tall when I interview people, or help Abby reach something in the lab. I DON'T like being tall when I'm the one being shot at.”_

 _“Oh poor baby...” Ziva started to say more, but they were cut off by the sound of gunfire. “That should be his last shot, yes? Ten in the clip and one in the chamber?”_

 _“Yeah, sounds about right.” Tony agreed._

 _Tim spoke up for the first time in a while. “Yeah. I've been keeping track. That was eleven.”_

 _Tony stood up slowly, making sure to make plenty of noise. “Okay. I'll go straight after him, and you two flank him. Ziva, that direction, McGoo, that way.”_

 _“Gotcha.” Tim replied, putting his phone back into his pocket._

 _“I will do that.” Ziva's reply was more formal._

 _Tony, now standing completely, took off for a hard run across the uneven field, heading straight at the suspect. Halfway there, though, he tripped on a rock or something, and went down hard, pulling a muscle in his back. He yelped, then stood, slowly, and made his way to where his probies already had the dirtbag in custody._

 _“Shit.” He winced. “C'mon. Let's get this guy back to the Yard.”_

– End Flashback –

So, here he was, sitting on Gibbs' couch, waiting for him to help him out. Ducky said nothing was broken, which he had pretty much figured out by himself. It was just a stupid rock.

“Lay flat across the couch, DiNozzo.” Gibbs' bark wasn't too sharp this time. He flipped around, trying to get comfortable on the short couch.

“Not long enough, Boss. I'm too tall.” Tony complained, sitting back up. “Can't get flat. I could lay down on the floor?”

“Ain't gonna happen. C'mon. Up to my bed.” He held out a hand after shifting all his paraphernalia into the other hand.

“Aww, Boss, I didn't know you felt that way!” Tony couldn't help twisting the man's tail, especially when he _did_ feel that way.

“Cut the crap, Tony, and c'mon.” There was a brief pause before Gibbs spoke that made Tony think maybe he had more than a snowball's chance.

“On your six, Boss.” He grabbed the hand, and pulled himself up slowly. “Shit.”

“It'll hurt like hell for a couplea days, then it should get better.” Thus spoke the voice of experience.

“Geeze, thanks, Boss.” He snorted, knowing he was right.

“Ain't gonna lie to ya, Tony.” There was a wry amusement to his voice like he knew Tony was just being difficult.

“Yes, Boss. Th-thank you, Boss.” His voice cracked as he stepped up the stairs, and lost his footing momentarily.

“Y' alright, Tony?” Now, he was becoming solicitous.

Tony snorted, and nodded as they reached the top of the stairs. “Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need whatever TLC you've got there, I guess.”

It was the older man's turn to snort. “That's a good name for it.” He led Tony into the room, where he kicked off his shoes, and spread out on the bed much more easily. Tony let out a deep sigh of relief. “Okay. Gonna take your clothes off.”

“Boss. You say the sweetest things.” Tony needled him.

“Shut up, Tony. Not the time for that.” That surprised them both, clearly. Tony stopped breathing long enough to look up at the other man and see his face. Just before his expression locked shut like a gun safe, Tony saw – _something_ – cross it, something that if he had to label it was a weird mixture of want, surprise, pain and … embarrassment.

“Yes, Boss.” Tony fell back to the standard, and kept silent, at least for the moment. Then, he focused on the task at hand. “I can undo the buttons, hold on. I'll need help getting the actual shirt off, though.” He undid the buttons with out a lot of fuss.

Tony spread his arms wide, and allowed Gibbs to help him get his shirt off. The only problem was that when those hands touched his skin, his cock stood up at attention. “That just a general thing, Tony, or you got somethin' to tell me?”

“I've always had something to tell you, Gibbs.” Tony was somewhat evasive, rolling over to let the other man spread the medicine on to his back.

“I'm serious here, Tony. You just reactin' to touch, or is it me?” He lowered his head, tilting it so that they could look at each other, eye to eye.

“You, Boss. Just you. For a long time, it's been you. I mean, I've gone out and done stuff, but mainly to keep up being the chameleon.”

“No more chameleon, Tony. If you're mine, you're mine.” Gibbs growled, slathering the medicine on with a fierce determination that made him shiver beyond the cold of the gel itself.

“Y-yes, Boss,” Tony repeated, sighing contentedly as he felt the topical analgesic begin to work.

“Here. Swallow.” Work-roughened hands held out a couple pain pills on two fingers, and Tony took both the fingers and the pills into his mouth, causing the other man to groan. “Tony, you're gonna be the death of me.”

Tony swallowed the pills, and sighed. “Come lay down with me, Gibbs. Please?”

“Don't want to hurt your back.” He turned the heating pad on, and let it warm up before draping it across his back.

“Hurt it worse if I have to move to kiss you. Just kiss you.” Tony held a hand up against any objection. “Just to say, 'hello.' Nothing more strenuous until this muscle heals.”

“Alright, Tony. I'm sold.” Tony had lain down on the outside edge of the bed, so Jethro moved up along the inside edge slowly, trying to move the mattress as little as possible. “C'mere.”

Tony sighed happily, twisting his head toward Jethro's face, angling it to prevent their noses from crashing. Jethro moved in slowly, probably to give him time to move away, but this was something he had been craving since blue eyes looked into his in Baltimore. He'd thought to himself that it was just his luck that a face like that had belonged to a criminal, but then the man had revealed himself to be an undercover Fed, and Tony's dreams got very interesting indeed.

They kissed for a while, Jethro pulling away from time to time to check Tony's heating pad. Tony smiled to himself, knowing Ziva and Tim would never believe how well Gibbs had taken care of him. Abby and Ducky probably would believe it, knowing more of the man than just his 'second-B-bastard' persona.

“Can I call you Jethro?” Tony straightened out, resting his head back down on the pillow, reaching for Gibbs' hand to entwine their fingers.

“Duh, Tony.” Gibbs smiled, laced their fingers together, and shifted just a little to keep watch over his injured lover. “Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Then, you can soak in the tub.”

That sounded promising, Tony thought. With that seed-thought planted, Tony slipped away into happy dreams.


End file.
